The field of this invention is eye droppers. More specifically, the field of invention is measured dose eye droppers. The present invention is the first eye dropper to automatically administer a predetermined dose of liquid.
Eye droppers are well known. For medical purposes they commonly have a graduated scale on the side of the transparent barrel to allow the measurement and administration of a specific amount of liquid. However, obtaining the required amount of liquid in any particular application requires some minimal level of manual dexterity and visual acuity by the operator . This is a particular problem for people who lack manual dexterity, such as arthritics, and for people who are temporarily or permanently impaired in their vision.
The present invention avoids these deficiencies and provides for an automatic and accurate delivery by the eye dropper of a predetermined volume of liquid. An individual embodiment of this invention is limited to its single pre-selected volume and is not adapted to provide different select volumes in one embodiment.